


You know he has a crush on you right?

by moroo1234



Series: TW Prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Established Relationship, Evil Kate Argent, Fluff, High School, Human Derek Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Sterek prompts :One time this girl really hated me and wanted to ruin my reputation or something so one day i was talking to a boy and she came up and really obnoxiously said “you know she has a crush on you right?” and he was like “man i hope so or else this is gonna get really awkward”She fuckin told my boyfriend that i liked him.





	

"Oh, look, it's nerdy Stilinski" Kate laughed with her friends,  
Stiles sighed, he tried to avoid her but because of some reason Kate Argent hated him with passion.

It was math class, and Stiles tried focus on the equation that was written on the board but Kate wouldn't stop tease him, he tried to ignore with no success.  
"What's wrong Stilinski, you finally realized nobody likes you?" Kate laughed, Stiles tried to hide until the bell rang, and when the bell rang Stiles thanked to god because class was finally over.

Stiles packed his stuff and walked out of the class, when he got to his locker he saw a man standing next to it,

"Hey" Stiles said,

"Hey" Derek greeted him with a warm smile "how was class?"

"You wouldn't believe!" Stiles said as he put his books back into his locker,

"Hey!" Stiles heard a voice say, it was Kate, obviously.

"What do you want Kate?" Stiles asked,

"I'm not here for you." Kate looked at Stiles with a disgust face then at Derek with a smile "I'm here to save Derek."

"Save... me?" Derek asked,  
“You know he has a crush on you right?” Kate said, energetic as usual.

Derek grinned and looked at Stiles “Man I hope so or else this is gonna get really awkward”

"What?" Kate asked, not understanding.

"Kate, meet my boyfriend, Derek Hale." Stiles smiled and got closer to Derek,

"What?!" Kate yelled, everyone at the hallway looked at her.

"I know, right?! I couldn't believe a guy like Stiles would want me" 

"Why would you be with nerdy Stilinski when you could be with me!?" Kate said,

"First of all," Derek said "his name is Stiles Stilinski, second, he's nice, funny and amazing, things you'll never be." He finished his sentence and pulled Stiles away, anything to get away from Kate.

"What the heck?" Stiles choked with laugh,

"Sorry, I just had to say something" Derek said,

"You're adorable, you know that?"

Derek put on his mischievous smile "I know."


End file.
